You're an idiot II
by mk94
Summary: Sequel to 'You're an idiot'. Here it is their daughter Lucy who learns something about friendship. And John has it again NOT easy in this story. Poor John...Anyway! Implied Mpreg, Johnlock!


Sherlock whined as the bus came to a halt. "Stop it Sherlock, be happy that Lucy is back and safe," John sighed, lightly annoyed from his childish husband. "I am happy that Lucy is alright. I'm not happy that I have to skip an interesting case to pick her up, something you could have done easily by yourself."

John just glared at him annoyed,"…you're and idiot."

"Yes, but I'm-"

"Don't even think about that phrase Sherlock!" John replied, surprised that the detective was already hugging him.

"Not here, idiot. That will be embarr-"

"You're embarrassing!" A young girl, around 15 years old, snapped at them. "That's what I said" John chuckled, pushing the other man gently away. "Welcome back home, sweetie…" he greeted, about to hug her. She just went past him, even waving her long bright red hear at his face, and to her other father. She hugged the detective, who hugged back. Both parents were irritated by her strange behavior. "I want to introduce you to some friends, come on!" She smiled, pulling Sherlock after her to a group of girls. John coughed awkwardly, chuckling finally. "The youth today…"

Sherlock walked back to him, more annoyed than ever. "Fans…I loathe female fans…" he mumbled so only John could hear. The doctor smirked and lightly pulled at his detective's scarf, "well, I hope they didn't do much…that would be really inconvenient…" Sherlock gave a small smirk back," ohh…someone's jealous?"

John giggled, "Maybe?"

They heard Lucy clearing her throat. "I want to go home."

John just nodded, blushing lightly while Sherlock took out his phone. "I have few things to do first. Go ahead; I'll be back by dinner."  
>Lucy groaned, "Come on, really?" Sherlock didn't answer and ran off. Their daughter just frowned at John. "Well," he said, "let's get your things?"<p>

She just nodded and after ten minutes, they were in the taxi heading back home. "I'm happy that you're back. How was the trip? How was Germany?" John asked curious. Lucy just answered with a short, "Ok" and took her phone out and started to tip. John sighed. With her phone, Lucy really was resembled her father. "Nothing special?" He tried to start a conversation again. "Look, dad," his daughter sighed, "I'm tired, ok? It was a long trip and I would appreciate it if we could talk later."

John blinked. "…ok…ok, Ok. Let's talk later…"

She didn't reply and just continued tipping. When they arrived back home, she just went indoors, leaving her dad with her bags and suitcase behind. He just scratched his head irritated. She really acted strange. _She is just a girl in puberty, stop thinking too much_ he thought and took the stuff indoors. He greeted Ms. Hudson, a niece from Mrs. Hudson (May she rest in peace) and went upstairs to their apartment. "Hamish?" He heard Lucy called out for her elder brother. "Hamish comes tomorrow. Uncle Mycroft told me they are coming tomorrow back from America."  
>Lucy looked back at her dad, "Oh, ok…" she said and walked upstairs.<p>

John sighed. It has been a while. Hamish moved out from their apartment when he was 18. He, to Sherlock's dismay, was interested to work in the politics like Mycroft. With his Uncle, he traveled around while John and Sherlock took care of their 3 years old daughter. It was an endearing sight when Hamish was about to cry to leave his lovely little baby-girl behind. They are far better getting along than Sherlock and Mycroft, and John was happy for that. Hamish still phoned them a lot and visited once a month, sometimes twice. John thought about Hamish. He is now 30 years old. "I feel so old…" he sighed, again.

It was of course sad by the time Mrs. Hudson passed away. She became a very old lady. Sherlock was with her at the time. He deducted her whole life again and she just smiled and listened till she fell asleep. John found him dancing to one of his plays with Lucy (around 4 at this time) in his arms. He didn't talk for two weeks. John sniffed by the thought. They were surprised to be visited by a young woman, saying she was a niece from their landlady and inherit this place. Sherlock couldn't deter himself to hug her when she walked into their flats and commenting the chaos with "what do you expect from me? I'm not your housekeeper!" She wasn't like Mrs. Hudson, of course, but it just felt like she still was with them.

John chuckled. "Ok, where are the onions?" He asked himself, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>He was making dinner when Lucy went into the kitchen. "Now, how was your trip? Exiting? Did you found new friends there?"<p>

"It was ok. Nothing much" She answered simply, checking her nails. John finished the salad when he turned to her. "Everything is alright?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"…nothing to tell me?"

"Nothing that I knew of importance."

"It doesn't have to be important, you know?"

Lucy huffed, clearly upset, "Dad, you're annoying." She snapped and left the kitchen. John was already annoyed himself. "Why do I deserve such treatments?" He demands, following her to the living room. "Just leave me alone, dad."

"Why are you behaving like that?"

"You're overreacting dad…"

John huffed annoyed. "Fine. Dinner is ready, call your father."

"Fine" she said.

"Fine," he replied.

"Fine!" she snapped and left for her room.

John sighed and went back to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Sherlock arrived, a very content smile on his face. John glanced up and smiled back. "And the killer was?"

"Mrs. Margarines from the drugstore. She did it with the overdose."

John looked surprised. "But…I thought-"

"The knife, clever, but full of mistakes." Sherlock was about to explain this fantastic case when Lucy barged in. "Father! Finally, you're back! I have much to talk about!" she cheered hugging him from behind. To say that John felt hurt was a great understatement. He felt kind of useless, standing there, and quickly put out the plates for dinner. All the while, Sherlock and Lucy sat at the table, her father listening to her adventures in the other country.

While eating, John also noticed, beside that his own daughter is ignoring him mostly, that Lucy wasn't touching her food much. Not even her favorite salad.

"Lucy, eat your food. I don't want you to end up like your father here." John then smiled over to his husband humorous. He smirked knowingly back.

"Well, better than to end up like you. All curves on wrong places" She chuckled mockingly. John was blushing ashamed and even Sherlock stared at her shocked. The parents kept silence when Lucy stood up to head for her room. "Thanks for dinner. Good night!"

Sherlock watched her walking away then looking back to his husband. The doctor took a deep breath, cleared his throat, put the cutlery down and put the plates into the sink. "John-"

John hold up his hand to silence him, "Just…don't."  
>Sherlock watched him cleaning the dishes. He stood up, walked over and dried the dishes. John glanced over to him, smiling sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hamish!" Lucy cried out running into the open arms of her brother as he entered the flat. He just in time let his suitcases drop to catch her and swirling her around. "Oh Lucy! My love! Tell me, how have you been? How was Germany?"<p>

He smiled while hearing her many experiences and adventures. The son looked up to find his father playing the violin and his dad walking up to him with broad smile. "Hello dad, how have you been?"

"Fine, just fine! How is it with Uncle Mycroft?"

"Obviously, not easy! He can really be an ass, sorry for the language!" Hamish laughed, smirking when he saw his father also smirked, still playing. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Lucy interrupted. Hamish just held her tight, "Never would I ignore you, princess."

"Don't call her that," John chuckled, "she doesn't want to be called princess anymore-"

"I never said that!" the red head spoke up to her brother, doing her puppy eyes. "I like to be called 'princess' or 'sweetie' or 'cutie'!" Hamish laughed and noticed his dad's smile fading. "Well, that's not very nice, cutie…"

"No, it's alright…I mean…yeah…" John smiled and Hamish hadn't has to be the son of Sherlock Watson-Holmes, to see that it was a forced expression. Before the son could say anything more, Lucy was dragging him up to her room. "I'm getting Ms. Hudson. She wanted to greet our son, too…" John huffed, not hiding his annoyance any longer. Sherlock quietly watched him walking downstairs before moving towards the phone that Lucy had forgot on the couch while greeting Hamish. It was pink with cute stickers of panders and with a fluffy pendant. "…Interesting…" he murmured. Lucy entered the room, "Ahh! There it is!" She said, running over to her father, kissing him on his cheek while taking her phone," I wanted to show some cool stuff to Hamish-"

"Stop it." He spoke, silencing her. She stood with her back facing him. "I don't know what you're talking about!" She lied and left the room quickly.

* * *

><p>I don't know what you're doing, Sherlock. Lucy clearly doesn't want me to be here…" John whispered angrily at his husband. They were walking just few meters behind her and her friends while Hamish was the center of their attention. The group was shopping through the city of lovely London, making selfies here and there with Hamish. John smiled fondly. "Hamish is really a womanizer. Somehow I feel guilty for all the women who he will play heartbreaker for."<p>

"Womanizer?" Sherlock asked irritated.

"Yes, he has your look and my charm. Unstoppable if you ask me" The doctor chuckled. Sherlock put his arm over his husband's shoulder. "To bad he turns into a Mycroft…"

"You say it like it's bad…" John smirked.

"And you like it's not…" Sherlock huffed, glaring at him half hearty. John laughed at that. Suddenly he heard explosions. "DOWN!" He screamed, pulling Sherlock down with him and shielding his head with his arms. He could see it, the men dying in front of him. More explosions, men calling for him.

"John!"

"Dad!"

John snapped his eyes open.

Sherlock was hugging from beside, preventing him from hurting himself, and Hamish holding his face, to calm him. "Dad, everything is alright. We're in London! Those weren't bombs. Little kids were playing with bangers." Hamish explained quickly.

"Just look at Hamish, John. Look at him, it's alright." Sherlock spoke with a calming voice. John looked at his son. He smiled reassuring, stroking gently his dad's cheeks with his thumbs. John then glanced farther behind the young man. The groups of girls were laughing, holding the phones up in their direction. He could see Lucy, blushing ashamed and glaring angrily at him. She was moving her lips, knowing that John would read it._ "I hate you."_

John felt a pang in his heart. He looked at Hamish then to his husband, hugging him. "Now I did it." The doctor whispered sadly.

…

"You're unbelievable, dad! You're ruining my life, you know that?!" Lucy was shouting at John. It is now a day ago since the incident and the videos, the girls were taking with their phones, are already posted on many internet sites. Sherlock and Hamish were watching it now for the sixth time, trying not to intervene in this discussion. Well, Sherlock prevent Hamish to calm them down. "I have a plan," his father whispered. So they waited.

"Just tell me what's wrong with you! What have I done that you're so upset with me?"

"It's just you!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! You think you're soooo cool with being married to the legendary Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes-"

"Stop it," John whispered, fearing to hear more.

"-thinking with such a man, becoming famous as well is easy-"

"Stop it, Lucy…"

"You take advantage of a genius who doesn't understand sentiment, the perfect prey-"

"I said stop-"

"You are nothing! Without him you're nothing-"

John didn't know what happened. He heard a sharp sound. His hand was up in the air and his daughter…his Lucy…had a bruise on her cheek.

"O-oh my god…Lucy-"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed as John tried to hug her. She screamed and screamed. Insults and threats of calling for child abuse were thrown at John but he didn't hear them. The dad just saw her bruise and tears in her eyes. _I did this…_ he thought.

Then she left to her room. Before Hamish could comfort him, the phone was ringing. John took a deep breath and answered it.

"Watson here."

"John! It's coming! We need you, it's coming!" He heard Harriet scream into the phone.

"Wait, Harry, what-"

"Damn it, idiot! Clara is getting the baby! So get your ass here or I swear I-"

John laughed surprised, "Ok, I'm coming. Hold on."

He hung up, smiling at the men on the couch. "The baby is coming."  
>Both consulting detective and British Government- to-be jumped up. "You areDad is **pregnant?!**" they shout in unison. John didn't know if he wanted to laugh at that or punch those idiots for that comment. "My SISTER'S WIFE is now in labor!" he replied. He looked to the stairs to Lucy and sighed. "Well, I can't talk to her right now. She would be really happy." He went into his and his husband's bedroom and came back with a ready bag. "Want to come?" John asked Sherlock. Sherlock and Hamish switched glances before he nodded. They took their coats and left the flat. Before Sherlock closed the door from the house, he looked at Hamish, who stood on the stairs.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes."

"It's hidden by the music notes."

"Clear."

And so he left. Hamish watched them drove away in their cab and went back.

* * *

><p>Lucy was crying, holding her bruise. Her dad never hit her, never! His actions just proof that it was all true her friends told about him. He was just after the fame.<p>

She heard someone nock. "Go away!" She shouted angrily.

"Lucy, it's me. Please, let me in."

Lucy quickly opened the door and hugged her brother. He hugged her back, smiling lightly. "Can you remember when you told me to treat you like my own bro?" He asked, pulling away from her. She smiled and nodded, wiping her tears away. To her surprise, she got slapped behind her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"For acting towards dad like that."

"Didn't you see what he was doing?"

"I saw what you were doing. Come on, I have to show you something."

They walked into the living room. While Lucy sat on the couch, Hamish took out a video tape from some old music notes of their father. "What's that?"

"Just watch and you will see."

The film started and Lestrade could be seen. He was talking to the man behind the camera man when their parents appeared. Lestrade stopped talking and the others from Scotland Yard acted as if no camera existed. Sherlock bend down to the corpse, followed by John. The detective was whispering something and gave the doctor rubber cloves. John grimaced and put them on. He then reached into the mouth. Sherlock was smirking when his friend pulled out something shiny. He looked shocked and jumped up. Sherlock also stood up and the crowd cheered and applauded.

"NO!" John shouted angrily. "You can't do that!" He threw the tiny thing at him. "For a genius, you're a bloody idiot! You can't expect me to marry you! We don't even date yet!"

"Does it mean, you are interested?" Sherlock asked, receiving a hard punch in the face. John glaring around now, found the camera. "You knew all about it?! Let me guess, this isn't even a real case!"

"John, I-" Sherlock tried to explain but John just left the scene. The camera followed the black haired man, who ran after the other man. "John, listen to me-"

"I don't want to hear it Sherlock!" John shouted angrily and was surprised when Sherlock turned him around and kissed him. John, now furious, had struggled with all his might. But Sherlock didn't budge and continued kissing him. After a while, the doctor grew tired and finally kissed back. His hands moved up to his friends shoulders when then they broke the kiss.

"…I…I give this…three weeks…" John panted. Sherlock in pure relief and happiness, hold his newfound lover up and spinning him around.

"Stop that, Sherlock! It's stupid!" John shouted annoyed and struggled to get down again. When Sherlock put him down, John avoided looking at him. "Y-you know I meant it when I said I'm not actually gay…" he spoke nervously. "…I never did this before…with a man…"

"I know." With that, Sherlock took another kiss. And the clapping of the crowd could be heard.

Hamish stopped the tape. Lucy gawked at it. "Dad…didn't want to marry father?" Lucy asked.

"Father never was the romantic type. Like you could see, they didn't date yet and father proposed already." He chuckled.

"I think I understand."

Hamish gave her a serious look.

"No you don't. There is more on this tape, wanna see it?"

He didn't wait for an answer and pressed the play button. The crowd was clapping then it switched to Hamish, 15 years old, filming himself.

"Hey father! I thought, now that uncle Mycroft send you to America for a year, you must be real angry now. You may even try to sneak back to London…ok, skip it." Hamish then started to move, whispering. "I thought you want to see dad getting the good news." With that a loud cheer sounded from the bathroom. "Positive! It's positive!"

He ran into view, pregnancy strip in his hand. "I have to call Sherlock! Oh, hey Hamish…what are you doing with the...you knew it, didn't you?" He smiled, blushing lightly.

"Well, it was obvious. And now, say hi to dad, I'm going to send this video to him."

John smiled nervously, not really photogenic, and hold up the strip. "I'm pregnant. I wish you would be here right now."

Then, it switched to another scene.

Hamish was again speaking, sitting beside his crying dad. Said dad hid his face in his hands. "H-hey father, don't worry, dad just misses you and had his mood swings."

"No I don't!" John cried, sniffing and rubbing his eyes, looking away from the camera. Hamish chuckled and hugged him. "He can stay where he is, I'm sure you're surrounded by slutty women!" He huffed, leaving the scene, "Dad, come on, don't be like that-"

"He's gone for three month now! If he would love me, he would be here with me right now!" was heard behind the camera. The young Hamish sighed, "Daaad, don't be such a drama-queen."

"I'm no drama-queen!" Was sobbed and young Hamish was following him, so the two siblings only saw the living room wall.

"Father told us that once he saw the first film, he tried to get home. Uncle Mycroft didn't let him though. He had no way to get back to London." Hamish explained to Lucy, chuckling by these memories.

Another scene.

Again, a young Hamish was greeting his father in the USA and telling him what he had missed. His dad was sitting in his chair and sipping his tea. "Hey dad, want to say hi?"

John smiled, "Hello Sherlock. I hope you get your work done and come back home."

"How about you give father an update?" Hamish asked.

"Well, I'm now seven month pregnant and we are going to have a baby girl. Also, Mycroft visited and told me about your last try of illegal immigration. I'm happy that you want to be with us, but damn Sherlock, do your bloody job and then Mycroft let you back home!"

"You heard him. Do your job and get back home soon! Bye!" Hamish and John waved into the camera.

Then, the next scene….

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Dad! You must breath! Breath dad!" Hamish was shouting behind the camera. His dad was in the hospital, just about to give birth. "I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO, SHERLOCK!"

"I'm not Sherlock! I'm Hamish!"

"SHUT IT AND HOLD MY HAND!" John screamed. Hamish, still with camera in hand, took one hand in his free one and shouted in shock and pain as his dad hold it tight. "GGRRRHRH! I CAN DO THIS!" John screamed, breathing heavily, "I WAS IN THE BLOODY ARMY, LIVE WITH A MANIAC OF A HUSBAND AND ALREADY GAVE BIRTH TO A BLOODY SON!"

"Wow, now I feel loved…" Hamish hissed through his hurt hand.

"You have to press now!"

Lucy closed her eyes, "I don't want to see that!"

After he skipped the creepy part, Hamish put his shoulder over her shoulder. "Here! Now it happened! Your birth! Look, dad is holding you!"

Lucy looked back at the screen. Her dad was exhausted. He smiled tiredly at the camera. "Look at her… isn't she beautiful?"

"She is…a miracle…" Hamish whispered and Lucy noticed her brother whispered in unison with the younger Hamish.

"It's kind of sad that she looks like a Holmes…would be nice to see a little Watson…ah forget it! You're just adorable!" John chuckled, kissing the crying girl on her forehead.

"Hamish…I think I-"

"Look here! Here you are two month old!"

There were next few scenes, Lucy crying in Hamish arms, getting fed by her daddy while smearing food all over them both.

"Oh! Now the final!" Hamish spoke up to the already shaken little sister.

Now Sherlock was seen, entering the flat and hugging the son behind the camera. "I missed you, son…" the father whispered. "I missed you too…ready to meet Lucy?"

"Of course, where are they?" Sherlock looked around. He then deduced what happened just moments ago and deduced that the only place they could be now is the parents' bedroom. Hamish followed his father entering said room. "Sherlock!" John cheered, holding little Lucy in his arms.

Sherlock had a wide smile on his face, which immediately disappeared as by his movements their daughter began to cry. "What did I-"

"Don't worry, Sherlock. Lucy just doesn't know you yet. This will wear off." John chuckled.

Hamish stopped the tape.

"Now Lucy, what do you think?"

"I'm wrong."

"Wrong in…?

"Dad is no asshole."

Hamish sighed. "Lucy, can you imagine how much you hurt dad with your antics? Beside father and me, dad has no idea what's going on with you!"

"My friends…they always told me that the only reason dad would be married to father would be because he's so famous…"

"Do you know dad's blog? His blog was it which made our father so well known to the world."

Lucy looked down to her feeds. Hamish hugged her, "I know that you're old enough to deal things alone…but Lucy, you have some crap of friends."

"I know…" She whispered, pulling out her phone, "I hate pink and pandas. And that pendant is annoying as hell!" She ripped the fluffy pendant off, "I always liked green and spiders! They are so amazing! Pandas are just fluffy and aggressive!"

She stood up, "I have to talk to dad now!"

…

"Dad! I have to talk to you!"

"Lucy not now! Like you can see I'm quite busy!" John shouted back, trying to overcome the screams from Clara.

Sherlock walked over to his children, pushing them out the room before Harry went completely crazy. "I see you changed your mind about your dad," he said emotionless. "Yeah…I was really an idiot… to listen to such dumb girls. I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize to me. Dad should talk to you and he will-"

There was another scream followed by the encouragements from the Watson siblings.

"-after the child is born…obviously."

Two hours and many curses, prayers and other screams later, a little boy was born. The Watson-Holmes Family made their way home another hour later. "Dad? I have to talk to you."

"So I have heard," John said, not looking at her. "Dad, when I was in Germany, I got closer to some girls, you know how hard I make friends."

"Yes."

"Well, the longer I was with them, the more they convinced me that Sherlock Holmes is such a hero and that his 'sidekick' is nothing than a greedy ass that is using him."

John turned to her, now listening closer. "Dad, I'm really…my apologizes aren't enough for how I treated you dad…" Lucy said, trying not to cry. "But I'm sorry dad, I was such an idiot!" She hugged him which made them both stop. "I'm an idiot because I let myself be manipulated. I'm an idiot because I didn't thought logical about you. You dad, are the nicest person I ever knew. A person who really is in love with Sherlock Holmes and never ever thought about taking advantage of him."

She felt arms wrapping around her. "I never meant to slap you, you know? But I really am nothing without your father…" with that he smiled at Sherlock who was walking with Hamish towards their home. "I can't imagine my life without him."

"I'm so fucking sorry, dad."

John laughed at that, "you remind me of your aunt Harriet!" He hugged her tighter, "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, dad…"

* * *

><p>"Hey there Lucy!" One of her friends greeted her, hugging her and kissing her cheeks. Lucy smiled and hugged back. "Hey there, Dana-"<p>

"Wait! Lucy, you forgot your Biology book!" Was heard from behind. Lucy turned around, "oh thanks, dad! You just saved my day!" She hugged the doctor and packing her book in her bag. He greeted her friend politely and ran back to the detective waiting by the cabbie. "Also, Hamish said you can call him around five ó clock!" He shouted and climbed into the car.

"Thanks! And bye!" Lucy replied, waving back. "What are you doing? Want to prank him when he feels save?" Dana smirked at her. Lucy just smiled, "No, we just get along again. Hey I want to show you something!" She pulled out her phone, now bilious green with a huge spider on it. "Eww! That's gross!" Dana gaged, the other girls followed her actions. "Well, I think it's cool."

"If you think soo…so your dad managed to brainwash you or what?"

"Hey, stop talking about him like that. You know what, I have actually enough off you talking about him like that." Lucy stated calmly. Dana and the others started laughing, only one girl didn't. "I think Lucy is right Dana…" she said shyly. "Oh shut it Sarah." Dana snapped at her. She looked back at the annoyed red head. "Well, it was nice with you. But it's obvious that we can't be friends anymore, you being such a freak. It's too late to save you from this."

"If you think so," Lucy replied. "Well, see you around, freak." Dana grinned and walked into the school building followed by the others. "You're coming, Sarah?"

Sarah looked at Lucy then back to the others. She blushed as she looked at her feet, shaking her curly head. "Then you don't have to be with us again, see ya, fatty!" Dana laughed, walking away with the other girls. Sarah gasped at the words, hugging her body insecure. Lucy put her arm around her shoulder and both walked into the school. "Don't listen to those sticks, Sarah. I think you're cuddly. There are many boys who likes cuddly. Like this dude there," She spoke, pointing to a football player who quickly looked back into his locker, blushing heavily.

"You're just saying it to cheer me up…" Sarah said, but couldn't stop her cute smile, hiding her eyes behind her blond locks. "Hey, I'm Lucy Watson-Holmes. I know what I'm talking about!" They walked to their classes. "May I say sorry to your dad some time?" Sarah asked. "I wasn't very nice back then, " she said blushing ashamed. "Of course you can! …Sarah?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you. You are a real friend…"

Sarah smiled at her and hugged her around her thin waist. "You too"

…

"Dad?"

"In the kitchen," John shouted. Lucy walked with Sarah into the kitchen. "I want to introduce Sarah. I think you remember her?"

"Oh, hello Sarah! Nice day in school?" John greeted, shaking her hand and going back to his cooking. "H-hey, Mr. Watson-Holmes. I…I wanted to come today to apologize. You know…for treating you so bad…"

John looked at her and smiled warmly. "I forgive you. Thank you."  
>Sarah smiled back, nodding. Lucy smirked, "didn't you want to ask something else?"<p>

Sarah blushed by that, "No! Everything is fine-"

"She wanted to see you and father kiss. She thinks it's cute," Lucy cut in. John laughed at that. "Well, since you asked so nicely. Sherlock! I need you right now!" John shouted out. "I'm thinking!" Came back. "But you have to deduce something for me!"

After a while, Sherlock walked in, his dressing gown hanging down from one shoulder. He looked at the guest and sighed. "I don't want to."

"Come on, it's not that difficult."

"John-"

"I'm unhappy now!" John pouted. Sherlock groaned and walked up to his husband. "Okay, okay, let me kiss your pout away…" with that they kissed a sweet kiss. Lucy chuckled as Sarah squealed at them, blushing and hiding her moth behind her hands. "Thank you! Have a nice day!" She shouted and left the room, followed by her still chuckling friend.

John smiled into the kiss. It has been a while since he felt so content and happy.


End file.
